Movie Ideas Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 Jul 2017
14:01:07 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: Maximus, Crystal and Lockjaw look good. 14:01:07 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: My Chat Chrashes 14:01:07 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: I also like Crystal 14:01:07 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: I liked scene where Blackbolt and Lockjaw appeared on the street. 14:01:07 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: I liked all the scenes with Maximus XD 14:01:07 CHAT TheCrimson King208: in second to last episode Jon, Brienne, Theon, Hound, Beric Dondarion, Tormund, Davos and Gendry will go on other side of the wall to capture a wight (Daenerys wanted it) and they will be attacked by a lot of wights and white walkers (that scene with those characters was in the trailer), and Daenerys will arrive with dragons to save them, but Nights King will kill one dragon. In last episode the killed dragon will turn into wight and Nights King will ride and destroy the wall 14:01:07 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Omg 14:01:07 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: Where are you talkink about? 14:01:07 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Maybe we can better talk about GoT in Private chat 14:01:07 CHAT TheCrimson King208: hah okay there is more ;) 14:01:08 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: MovieIdeasWikiChatBot v1.9 is online! 14:01:19 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Hi 14:01:22 CHAT Phillydan25: !logs 14:01:23 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: Lol Chat bot is here. 14:01:31 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: All logs] - Today] 14:01:52 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Will he stay here for ever now? 14:01:56 CHAT Phillydan25: no 14:02:03 CHAT Phillydan25: i'm bringing him in now 14:02:04 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: :( 14:02:16 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Can't we have a Chat Bot just like ESB 14:02:20 CHAT Phillydan25: and he might come in a few times, such as when we're all in the chat 14:02:27 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: Logging... 14:02:29 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 19 messages logged. 14:02:40 CHAT Phillydan25: http://movie-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Movie_Ideas_Wiki:Chat/Logs/1_Jul_2017 14:03:33 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: What is that time? 14:03:37 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: 14:00?? 14:03:45 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Who has 14:00? 14:03:55 CHAT TheCrimson King208: i have 4:03 14:04:05 CHAT Phillydan25: it's 14:00 in utc i think 14:04:10 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Me too Crimson 14:04:21 CHAT Phillydan25: it's 10:04 here, so not me 14:04:26 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: I think it is 14:00 in GTC 14:04:37 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: All logs] - Today] 14:04:41 CHAT Phillydan25: thanks bot 14:04:45 CHAT Phillydan25: i really needed that 14:05:10 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Dan do you use him, or goes this automatically? 14:05:21 CHAT Phillydan25: i do 14:05:26 CHAT Phillydan25: well actually i use both 14:05:27 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Oh ok 14:06:34 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: SS and Crimson will you go to Spider-Man: Homecoming? 14:06:38 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: In cinema. 14:06:50 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Yes 14:06:57 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: You? 14:07:02 CHAT Phillydan25: !log 14:07:02 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: Logging... 14:07:02 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: I probably will. 14:07:03 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 14:07:10 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: !log 14:07:10 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: Logging... 14:07:12 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 14:07:32 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Good! 14:07:38 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: I'm sure that I will go to Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War 14:08:47 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: Captain Marvel and Avengers 4 too. 14:08:53 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Me too FS 14:09:31 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: I'm not completely sure about Ant-Man and the Wasp. I want to see trailer first. 14:10:00 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Me too 14:10:25 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: I hope they will give us a trailer of Avengers: Infinity War soon 14:10:28 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: !log 14:10:29 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: Logging... 14:10:30 CBOT MovieIdeasWikiChatBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 14:11:06 CHAT TheCrimson King208: i will go to all upcoming mcu movies 14:11:44 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: Me too, except Guardians of the Galaxy. 14:12:15 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: Vol 3 14:12:53 CHAT TheCrimson King208: i have read that phase 4 movies will be announced after Avengers 4 14:13:03 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Yes to prefend Spoilers 14:13:06 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: Yes I also read that. 14:13:13 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: Captain America will die 100% 14:13:21 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: Yes!!!!!!!!! 14:13:38 CHAT FranceSwitzerland: (Party) (party) (party) 14:13:46 CHAT TheCrimson King208: (party) 14:13:52 CHAT SwitzerlandDormammu: No, Winter Soldier should die!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:13:55 CHAT TheCrimson King208: both 2016 04 23